Our objective is to host an in-person meeting on March 27th, 2014 to develop a national research and development roadmap for the new field of Population Health Informatics. The Center for Population Health IT (CPHIT) at Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health will host this event with an aim towards bringing together national experts and leading researchers from academia, the public sector, provider organizations, and the IT Industry. This symposium aims to convene a participator, interactive symposium to help set national research priorities and a research roadmap for this new field of population health informatics.